When I Need You The Most
by starbright
Summary: [Completed]Chapter 12 is up! Are Carter and Abby ever going to sort things out? Read and find out!Cowritten by tydavislover
1. Default Chapter

When I Need You The Most 

Disclaimer: I don't own ER

Summary: What would have happen if Carter had found Abby right after Brian hurt her? This starts out a Carsan fic, but it will be Carby ( I promise)

Authors: Starbright and tydavislover

Author's Note: I know some of the stuff didn't happen like this, but it is fanfiction!

**Chapter 1**

Abby was just pouring herself a glass of wine when there was a knock at the door. Abby opened her a door just a tiny bit to see who it was.

" Brian," said Abby. Abby thought that it would be fine to let Brian in, but what she didn't know was that she was going to make a big mistake.

" What do you want Brian?" asked Abby.

" Where is my wife?" asked Brian angrily.

" She is far away from you, so you can't hurt her anymore, " said Abby softly.

" Abby… just tell me where she is," said Brian angrily. Abby was sure not going to tell Brain where Abby was.

" Brian, just get out of here," shouted Abby as she shows Brian the door. Brian then left the apartment, but not even two minutes has passed before there was another knock at the door. Abby opened the door a tiny bit, and saw that it was Brian and she quickly close the door, but she wasn't fast enough as Brian had gotten back into the apartment.

" No, Brian, " said Abby fearfully. She then picked up her phone and started to call 911, but Brian grab the phone out of her hand, and punched her which made her fall onto the ground. 

Brian then left Abby's apartment, leaving Abby lying helplessly on the floor. 

***

Meanwhile at County General,

Carter was on his way out when he saw Susan.

" Hi Susan, " smiled Carter as he lean over and kiss her.

" Have you seen Abby around?" asked Carter.

" No…Why?" asked Susan curiously.

" Well… Abby seem kind of upset when I saw her earlier this morning." said Carter

" Oh… " said Susan. Susan' s pager then went off. 

" I gotta run. I guess I will see you later," smiled Susan.

"Sure." said Carter, as he left the ER.

Carter was driving home when he started to think about Abby. She really seemed distracted and upset, when I saw her earlier that morning. I just hope she is okay. Maybe I should give her a call, thought Carter to himself.

Carter then dialed her number, and there was no answer and he got this bad feeling that something was wrong. So he decided that he would just go over to Abby's apartment and see if she is okay. Carter got to her apartment, and he saw that her door was opened just slightly which was very usual for her. 

He then opened the door and saw that Abby was on the floor bleeding. Carter then ran over to Abby.

" Carter…" said Abby softly as she slowly opened her eyes. Carter looked at Abby and he could see that she was scared. 

" Abby… everything will be fine, I'm here. I will not let anything happen to you," said Carter as he held Abby in his arms.

To be continued!

Author's Note: I know this is short, but I promise you the other chapters will be much longer!!


	2. Chapter 2

 When I Need The Most

Chapter 2

"Carter...." Abby called again softly.

"I'm right here. Abby, do you think you can get to my car so I can take you to the hospital?" asked Carter.

"John, I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital," said Abby sternly. "I.... I think I'm okay," Abby said softly touching her face. She pulled it away quickly, as she felt how swollen it had become.

"Well, I am taking you to County anyway," Carter said as he slowly carried her down the stairs of her apartment building. When they got to the car, Carter phoned County General.

"County General" said the voice.

"Susan… its John. Abby's been hurt, I'm bringing her in" said Carter

"What?" said Susan as she sat down on the stool near her.

"What happened?" asked Susan

"I don't know yet, but her face is badly bruised, and I think she has a broken nose," said Carter as he looked at Abby.  _Who would do this to Abby, thought Carter._

"Okay… I'll see you soon," said Susan as she hung up the phone.

***

At County General, 

Susan was waiting for them in the admitting desk when Carter carried Abby into the ER.

"Exam 2 is ready," said Susan. She then followed Carter as he took Abby into the examination room.

.

"I'm really okay," Abby insisted.

"I'm sure you are," said Susan. " But let's get you checked out"

Carter looked at Abby as Susan examined her. _Why did this have to happen to Abby?_

"Abby, you have a minor concussion and a broken nose. You should be just fine," Susan said reassuringly. 

Abby nodded silently.

"I told you, I was fine," Abby said stubbornly.

"How did this happened?" asked Susan.

"My neighbor beat me up because I wouldn't tell him where his wife was." explained Abby. Abby got chills down her spine, just thinking about it.

Abby could see that Carter's expression changed the minute she started talking about her accident.

"Carter… I'll be fine, it's just a broken nose, "

"So where are you going to stay tonight?" asked a concerned Susan.

"I was thinking about going to a hotel" said Abby.

"You can stay at my place if you want" said Susan.

"No thanks, I'll be fine" said Abby. 

Susan's pager then went off.

"I have to check on another patient, but you will be fine" Susan said and left the room.

"Bye" said Susan.

"Abby...." Carter began after Susan left.

"Carter, I'm fine. Can you just drive me home so I can get a few things?" asked Abby quietly.

"Sure." said Carter. Carter wished that he could just help her in some way to deal with the attack.

"Abby, why don't you stay at my house for a while, just until Brian's trial begins," said Carter. 

Abby shook her head.

"No, Carter I don't want to intrude, and besides, I will keep my door locked," Abby said as she stood up. She immediately regretted standing up. She swayed a little. Carter then caught her.

"Abby, I think you should sit down." Carter said as he helped her sit back down on the exam table.

"I am fine, Carter, just a little dizzy," said Abby looking down at her feet, hoping the dizziness would go away.

"Abby, I am serious. I want you to stay with me until Brian's trial. I am worried about you already, please don't make me worry anymore," Carter said looking at her with his gorgeous eyes.

"Carter… I don't think it would work, not with Susan" Abby began.

"Please," Carter said. Abby chuckled.

"I am not going to win, am I?" Abby asked with a slight smile.

"No, you aren't," Carter said.

"Okay. Fine, I will stay with you," Abby said finally giving in. Carter smiled.

"Good," he said.

"Should we go to your place and pick up some of your stuff?" Carter asked.

"You know what? I'd like to pick it up tomorrow, if you don't mind," Abby said.

"Of course I don't," said Carter as he helped her stand up.

"I'm fine Carter," said Abby as she stood up.

"Come on, let's get you home." said Carter

"Thank you Carter, for everything," Abby smiled a little.

"I'm happy to help, Abby. You are my friend, and I would do anything for you, " he said gently.

"I know," said Abby smiling slightly.

Abby and Carter were just leaving the ER, when they saw Susan.  

"Headed home?" she asked.

"Abby is actually going to stay with me for a while," Carter told her. Susan nodded.

"That's nice of you. I hope you feel better," Susan said looking at Abby.

"Thanks, so do I," Abby said. 

"Well… I'll see you later, John," said Susan as she watched Carter and Abby leave the hospital together.

To be continued!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When I Need You The Most**

The next morning,

Carter woke up and went to check on Abby in the guest room. He looked at her sleeping peacefully, not a care in the world. "She looks so peaceful," Carter thought smiling a little. Carter was just about to leave her room when Abby woke up.

" Morning, John" said Abby softly as she crawled out of the bed. She groaned a little as she felt how stiff and sore her body was.

" Morning, Abby. Did you sleep okay?"

" Yeah, I guess." she said quietly.

" Abby is everything okay?" asked Carter. Abby then looked at Carter and blurted out. " I was scared last night, I thought that he would come back and get me! " Abby then realized what she had said and couldn't believe that she had just said that to Carter. She backed away from Carter, as she felt terrible. She didn't mean to snap at him like that.

" I'm sorry, Carter" Abby said gently. 

" Don't be. I'm here whenever you need me. I will never let that man hurt you again. I promise," said Carter as he hugged her , unaware to them that Susan had just entered the room and saw the whole thing and decided it would be best if she came back later.

" Abby, I don't have to go to work today, so we could pick up your stuff if you feel up to it that is "

" Sure, I'll go get ready." 

While Abby was in the shower all she could think was about Carter, she didn't realize how much she missed his company, and she couldn't believe how generous he was being to her by letting her stay at his place until Brian's trial.

Abby then got out of the shower and got dressed and went to Carter, who was in the living room.

" I'm ready, " said Abby with a little smile.

Carter then touched Abby's eye. "Does it hurt a lot today?" 

" It's getting better." Abby then looked up at Carter as he touched her face." John, you don't know how much this means to me, being here. I don't know what I would do if I had to go to that apartment on my own. Thank you."

" Abby… I will always be there for you, we are friends remember," said Carter gently.

" Yeah, I know," said Abby."I guess I just forget how much your friendship meant to me, with you dating Susan!"

" Abby, I know that I haven't been much of a friend lately. I'm really sorry about that"

" It's fine Carter, really. " said Abby softly.

" Come on, why don't we go pick up your stuff"

" Okay"

Abby wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to her apartment, it's not that she was afraid or anything, but it is just that it would bring back all the bad memories of that night. 

" Carter, I don't think I can do this," said Abby softly as soon as they got to her apartment. Carter then hugged Abby. " Abby, I will be with you the whole time, we'll just get a few things, and then we will leave right away.

" Okay.. Fine" said Abby. Abby then opened the door and that night flashed before her eyes.

" Brian, no! "screamed Abby.

" Abby… Abby " said Carter.

" No, don't hurt me again, " said Abby.

" Abby, it's John. 

Abby then snapped out her memory, and saw that it wasn't Brian here, that is was only Carter.

" Oh, Carter" cried Abby in Carter's arms.

" Abby it's alright, I'll just get a few things and we can get out of here.

" Thanks," said Abby. Abby couldn't believe that she just cried in front of Carter._ What was I thinking, thought Abby._

" All done, let's go" said Carter. They then left the apartment.

***

A couple days later,

Carter and Abby are walking home from work.

" So Carter, I think that I should move out of your place"

" Why?" asked Carter.

" I can't expect to live at your place forever. I have to go back to my apartment sometime, and now that Brian has moved out, I can move back in.

" Abby, listen to me, I really love your company, I want you to stay with me, please"

" Well, I don't know John, okay, I'll stay until the end of the weekend"

" Fine" said Carter" If that is what you want" 

When Carter and Abby got to Carter's house, Susan was waiting for Carter on the porch.

" I'll see you in the morning, " said Abby as she went into the house.

" Susan… why don't we go for a walk." suggested Carter.

" Sure." said Susan

" John… don't you think that you are spending just a little to much time with Abby?" Susan suddenly asked as they walked.

" Susan. Abby is my friend and she has been through a lot lately with getting attacked."

" Yeah. I know that, but she does have other friends you know. What about Luka?"

" Susan, I know what it is like to be attacked and feel like that there is nothing anybody can do to make the pain go away. I took drugs to make the pain go away. I'm just trying to help Abby, in a way that I wish someone had helped me, maybe I wouldn't have used drugs if I had friend to talk to. That's all I'm doing, I'm just being a friend.

" John, I think it is more that that. I think that you want to be more than friends with Abby,"

" Susan, I'm with you, not Abby. Where are you getting this? " Carter asked.

" John, I really have to go now, just listen to what I have to say" said Susan as she walked off.

" Susan, don't walk off like that" said Carter

" John, I don't want to be a substitute for Abby, " said Susan angrily.

" You aren't, " said Carter as he kissed Susan.

" Really," smiled Susan

" Yes.."

Carter and Susan then went into the house.

***

The next morning,

Carter woke up, and he looked to his side and saw that Susan was resting on his chest. Carter couldn't believe what Susan said to him last night, that he was still in love with Abby and that Susan was a substitute for Abby, how could she think that.

" Morning John" said Susan

" Morning Susan." I think we need to talk."

To be continued.....


	4. Chapter 4

When I Need You The Most  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
" What is it John?" asked Susan as she got out of bed.  
  
" Susan, I have known you for a long time, but I just don't think this   
is   
working out with us, I think it would be better if we broke up "said   
Carter   
quietly.  
  
" It's because of Abby, isn't it?" said Susan angrily.  
  
Carter then backs away from Susan. " Susan this has nothing to do with   
Abby.   
I just don't want to lead you on anymore. You would never have been a substitute   
for   
Abby I really did like you but it just not going to work out with us. I guess we lost our spark, or whatever you want to call it. I am sorry."  
  
" I know, you already said" said Susan as she stormed out of the room.  
  
Oh what have I done, I think I have just lost my best friend, thought   
Carter.  
  
Carter was going to go find Susan, but he then saw her car driving   
away, and   
he knew that it was no use to talk to her when she was upset at him.  
  
Carter was on his way to have a shower when he ran into Abby.  
  
" Morning Carter" said Abby with a smile. She felt great this morning. She wasn't too sore.  
  
" Hi Abby," said Carter quietly. Abby looked at Carter and she could   
see   
that something was bothering him.  
  
" Are you okay?" asked Abby delicately.  
  
" I'm fine, it's nothing that concerns you," snapped Carter. Carter   
then   
looked at Abby. Abby jumped back at his tone. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just   
that… I   
broke up with Susan this morning."  
  
" Oh I'm sorry," said Abby softly. She didn't know what she was supposed to say.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Carter, I'm always here for you, like you were there for me," said   
Abby   
softly as she took Carter's hand.  
  
" Thanks I know." Carter then looked at his watch, and saw that he needed   
to get ready or he would be late for work.  
  
" I have to go have a shower or I'm going to be late for work"  
  
" Yeah, we don't want Kerry to get angry," laughed Abby  
  
" Yeah," laughed Carter as he went into the bathroom.  
  
  
***  
Later that day,  
  
Carter was on his way to see his next patient when he saw his ex-   
girlfriend   
coming towards him. Susan looked at him with this hurt look in her   
eyes.  
  
" Susan." said Carter softly.  
  
But Susan then walked away from him. " She will talk to you one day"   
said   
Abby softly who had just entered the admitting desk.  
  
" Oh, hi Abby" said Carter as he turned around.  
  
" After I broke up with Luka, I did all I could to avoid him, but after   
a   
while we were friends again."  
  
" I'm sure that the same thing will happen with you and Susan." said   
Abby   
tenderly. Abby's pager then went off. " I have to go now, but I'll see   
you at   
home"  
  
" Yeah, sure " said Carter with a slight smile.  
  
***  
A couple days later at the Carter's mansion,  
  
Carter and Abby are eating breakfast.  
  
" Carter, I think it is time for me to go back to my apartment. You   
don't   
know how much this means to me, you letting me stay here.  
  
" Abby, you really don't have to go back, I love you being here." said   
Carter softly.  
  
" Carter, thank you for the offer, but I made up my mind!" said Abby.  
  
" Are you sure I can't change your mind" said Carter.  
  
" I'm sure," insisted Abby. Abby then got up from her chair." I'm going to   
get   
my stuff and then I'm going to go back home. Abby then left the dining   
room. Carter watched as Abby left the room. Why am I so upset that she   
is   
leaving, we are just friends, nothing more. Right?  
  
" You like her don't you"  
  
Carter then looked up, and saw Gamma standing right in front of him.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Carter. Gamma then sat down next to Carter.  
  
" John, I have seen the way that you look at her, and I can tell that   
you   
like her."  
  
" Gamma, I just broke up with Susan, I'm not going to date Abby.  
  
" John, I didn't say you had to go out with her right away, but don't wait too   
long or   
you might miss your chance with her."  
  
" Thanks Gamma," said Carter as he got up and hugged Gamma.  
  
" I better go and check and see how Abby is coming along with the   
packing"   
said Carter as he left the room.  
Gamma watched as her grandson left the room. She knew that he loved   
Abby,   
even though he doesn't think so, let's just hope he realizes it before   
it's too   
late.  
  
To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

When I Need You The Most  
  
  
  
Carter slowly walked into the living room later that night. He had just  
gotten off work. He noticed the TV was on and he turned to see Abby sleeping   
peacefully on the couch. _She looks so beautiful_, he thought to himself. No,   
Carter. She is one of your best friends. He scolded himself. He turned off   
the TV, and covered Abby up with a blanket.  
  
"Night Abby," he said softly. She sighed softly. He quietly walked into his bedroom. He lay in bed and thought about how much he was going to miss  
her when she moved back into her apartment tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
The next morning,  
  
Carter walked tiredly out into the dining room.  
  
"Morning," he said as he kissed Gamma on the cheek.  
  
"Morning dear," she smiled.  
  
"Where's Abby?" he asked casually.  
  
"She is in her room getting her stuff together. Why don't you go help her?"  
Gamma said with a smile. Carter chuckled a little. He turned around and  
walked into the guest bedroom, where Abby was sitting on her suitcase  
trying to get it shut. She was bouncing on it trying to get it to shut, but  
without any success.  
  
"Please just close," Abby sighed. She heard a laugh from the doorway. She  
looked up and saw Carter leaning against the door frame chuckling.  
  
"Are you going to stand there or help me?" Abby asked.  
  
"I don't know, this is pretty entertaining," he laughed. Abby rolled her  
eyes. Carter walked over and helped her close the suitcase.  
  
"Thanks," Abby said.  
  
"No problem. What time do you have to go in?" Carter asked.  
  
"At 11. You?" Abby asked.   
  
"Me, too," he said. Abby sighed looking around the room. She was kind of   
going to miss this place.  
  
"I think that's everything. Will you go with me?" Abby asked nervously.  
  
"Of course, I will, Abby. Are you sure you want to go back?" Carter asked   
delicately.  
  
"John, I already told you I do, and I think I will be safe as Brian is in  
jail." I need to do this," Abby said looking at him lovingly. Carter sighed.  
  
"Okay, only if you are sure," he said knowing he couldn't change her mind.   
" I'm sure," smiled Abby.  
  
***  
  
Later at Abby's apartment,  
  
  
Abby sighed as she walked into her apartment. She couldn't believe how long   
it has been since she has been in this apartment… but she didn't want to   
think about the last time she was here.  
  
" Are you okay?" Carter asked.  
  
  
" I'm fine," Abby said quietly, as she walked into her bedroom and put her  
suitcase on the bed.  
  
"Relax. He isn't here. You are just being paranoid," Abby told herself.  
  
"Abby," said Carter as he walked into her room. Abby then jumped.  
  
"What did you do that for… you scared me half to death," said Abby quietly.   
But Abby knew that she was just on edge by being here.  
  
"Sorry, but we should get to work, or Weaver will be pissed," Carter said.  
Abby chuckled and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Later in the ER,  
  
  
"Hey Susan," Carter said as she walked by him. " Do you think I could talk   
to you for a moment?" asked Carter softly. Susan then looked up, and saw her   
ex- boyfriend standing right in front of her.  
  
"Sure…" said Susan. Carter and Susan then went to the lounge.  
  
" Susan… I" said Carter.  
  
" John… let me talk first," said Susan softly.  
  
" Carter… I was really upset that we broke up, but after a while, I realized   
that we would be better as friends," said Susan softly.  
  
" Really, that is great," said Carter as he hugged Susan.  
  
"Carter… we need you in Exam 3," Chuny said.  
  
"Ok, Chuny," Carter smiled.  
  
"Bye Susan." said Carter as he left the lounge.  
  
Carter was walking to the exam when he saw Abby coming out of Exam 3.  
  
"Working hard are we?" Carter asked as he walked up to her.  
  
"Yeah," Abby said and she blew a piece of her hair out of her face. She was   
so tired, and  
she had only two hours left on her shift.  
  
" I need your help, Abby said handing him the chart.  
Carter groaned and she laughed. He smiled at her and walked into the exam  
room.  
  
***  
  
  
Later that night,  
  
Abby sighed as she walked into her apartment alone, she was a little scared   
to go there by herself, but she knew that she couldn't always have Carter   
with her… can she? She opened the door  
and locked the three new locks she had gotten.  
  
"Abby, chill out," she told herself. She then got ready for bed and climbed  
in bed. She then started to think about the past few months, and how her   
life had been a mess. First the break- up with Luka, and then getting hit by   
Brian… and we can't forget about my relapse. I was sober for 4 years, and   
then one horrible day, I took a drink, and it went downhill from there…but   
then I move in with Carter… and I didn't feel like drinking… or I couldn't   
drink because Carter thinks I have been sober for 4 years, if only he knew.  
  
She couldn't believe that she miss Carter already. Damn it, Abby. Stop it.   
He is just a  
friend. He was just being a good friend, that was all. It was nothing more. Abby   
told herself as she tossed and turned around in bed.  
  
  
  
Carter lay in bed at his house thinking about Abby. She was just scared, and   
you were being a good friend, there is nothing more than friendship between   
us; he tried to tell himself  
  
"Oh my, I think Gamma is right. I am falling in love with her," said Carter   
as  
stood up in bed.  
  
To be continued!!!  
  
Author's Note: Me(Starbright) and Tydavislover would like to thank you all   
that have read and review this fic. I hope that we have both Carter and Abby   
in character. We hope that you are still enjoying this!!! But please   
remember if you want more chapters…. you need to review!!!  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

** When I Need You The Most **

The next day at the ER,

 Abby was sitting in the lounge when Carter walked inside. Abby looked up at Carter and she smiled slightly.

 "Morning Abby," smiled Carter as he sat down next to Abby. 

"Hi Carter, "said Abby as she drank her coffee. Carter looked up at Abby. "So how long have you been here?" asked Carter. 

"I have been here since 7 in the morning," said Abby. "So how did it go last night?" asked Carter as he looked up at Abby. "It was okay, "said Abby softly. _When I slept that is, thought Abby._

 "I missed you, you know," said Carter gently. Kerry then enters the lounge. "Carter and Abby, we need you both out here, we have a multiple MVA coming," said Kerry as she left the lounge. "Okay, we are coming," said Carter. Abby and Carter both looked at each other, and then left the lounge. "I missed you too," Abby whispered to herself as they left the lounge. 

***

 Later that day,

 Abby was just on her way to go on her break when Randi told her that there was a phone call for her. 

"Thanks Randi," said Abby as she picked up the phone. "This is Abby Lockhart," she said as she sat down." Yes, okay. I'll be there. Thanks . Bye, said Abby as she hung the phone up. "Is everything okay?" asked Randi. "Yeah, I'm fine." said Abby as she walked out of the ER Bay doors. 

*** 

About 10 minutes later, 

"Randi, have you seen Abby?" asked Carter. Randi looked up from her computer. She went on her break about 10 minutes ago. 

"Thanks, Randi" said Carter softly as he started to walk to the lounge. 

"Carter, you are friends with Abby, aren't you" asked Randi softly. "Yeah, why?" asked Carter as he turned around. "Well, Abby got a phone call and she seemed really upset about it. "Oh, okay." said Carter as he walked out of the ER Bay doors. Carter knew exactly where Abby would be. He wondered what the phone call could have been about.

*** 

Abby was sitting by the lakeside. She then took a cigarette out of her bag, and lit it. I have two days, and then I have to testify against Brian. I don't know if I can do this, and then I have to say that I was drunk the day that Brian hit me, thought Abby to herself.

 "Abby" said Carter softly as he came toward her. Abby looked up at Carter. "Carter, what are you doing here?" Abby asked a little surprised as she threw the cigarette on the ground. 

"I just wanted to see if you were okay?" said Carter delicately as he sat down next to Abby.

 "Carter, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. It's nothing, "said Abby softly

 Carter looked up at Abby, and he could see that something was definitely bothering her.

 "Abby, I will always worry about you, just tell me what is bothering you, maybe I can help," said Carter softly. "There is nothing you can do to help me, "said Abby softly as she got up from the bench.

 Carter then got up from the bench." Abby, do you trust me?" asked Carter quietly.

 "Of course I trust you, you are my best friend and I trust you with my life," said Abby softly. 

"And my heart" Abby thought to herself. "Well, then tell me what is wrong?" said Carter firmly.

 Abby then moved away from Carter, and walked toward the lake. "I got a phone call today, Brian's trial starts in two days, and I have to testify." Oh Carter, I didn't think the trial was going to start this soon, I'm not sure if I can do this." said Abby quietly.

 Carter then moved toward Abby. "Abby, I will help you through it all, you aren't alone in this." said Carter softly.

 "Oh Carter, I don't know how I can ever thank you. I couldn't have gone through this without you," said Abby softly. 

"Abby, I will always be there when you need me. Carter then put his hand on Abby's face. Abby looked into Carter's eyes, she felt so safe with Carter, and she did something that she had planned to do, she leaned over and kissed Carter. 

To be continued!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**When I Need You The Most**

**Chapter 7**

Carter put his hand on Abby's face, as they kissed for a second time. So many thoughts were going through his mind at that moment. He couldn't believe that Abby and him were finally kissing each other after 2 years of waiting. Abby looked into Carter's eyes, and she knew that she did the right thing

"Carter, what just happened here?" asked Abby as she sat down on the bench.

Carter then went and sat next to her.

 "Abby, I have wanted this to happen for such a long time, but it just couldn't," he said delicately. "Why did you go out with Susan?" asked Abby softly, not realizing what she just asked. 

"Abby, I just couldn't date you right after your break- up with Luka, and Susan was there, but it could never work out because I was still in love with you, but I didn't realize that until someone helped me realize it." Abby smiled softly. 

"John…" But before she could say anything her pager

went off. "I'm sorry John, but I have to go back to the ER, but we really

need to talk about this." she said as she walked away. Carter watched as

she left the lakeside, and he couldn't believe how he felt after kissing her. But how does Abby feel? thought Carter to himself. Hopefully she feels the same way. He thought. He was getting a little nervous.

**

Later that night,

  "Carter…" said Abby softly. Carter turned around, and saw Abby standing front of him. "Do you think we could talk now?" asked Abby softly. "Sure, I just have a patient to look at, how about if I meet you in 10 minutes at Doc Magoos." said Carter softly. "Sure, I'll see you then," said Abby as she walked into the lounge. 

  About 15 minutes later,

Abby was sitting at Doc Magoos when Carter walked in. "Sorry I'm late," said Carter softly as he sat down. 

"John… we really need to talk about that kiss," said Abby delicately. 

"Abby, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that, you just found that about Brian's trial."

 "John, I'm not sorry that we kissed, actually I have been wanting this for such a long time," said Abby as she took Carter's hand. "Really," smiled Carter.' I thought that I

was over you when I started dating Susan, but I wasn't, and that is why I

broke up with Susan, I only want you Abby. Abby looked up at Carter,

smiling softly. Was this really happening? 

Carter took Abby's hand. "I will help you through the trial, and everything that happens after that, you are not alone anymore."Oh John "smiled Abby as she leaned over and kissed Carter. She knew that everything will be okay as long as they were

together.

***

 The next day,

 Abby walked into the lounge, and saw Carter sitting reading some charts. "John…" said Abby softly. Carter looked up, and saw Abby, and smiled. "Abby," he said as he got up from his chair. "So when are you off?" asked Abby as she opened her locker. "In about 3 hours," said Carter softly." Why?" "I just thought my boyfriend would like to spend some

time with me." Abby said with a shy smile. Carter chuckled softly. "Of

course I do," laughed Carter. Kerry then entered the lounge." Carter, why

did you trade shifts with Jing Mei for tomorrow?" "Kerry, something came up

that I needed to do," said Carter "Oh, okay," she said as she left the

lounge, Abby looked at Carter." You didn't have to change shifts; I will be

fine on my own." 

 He looked at Abby." I told you that I would be there for

you when you have to testify, and I mean it," said Carter as he held her

tightly. Abby couldn't believe how wonderful he was. She was afraid to

testify, but she knew that with Carter's support she will be fine. "But

let's just hope I don't have to say I was drunk, I don't know how Carter would

take it if he found out that I started drinking again. Abby thought to

herself as she stood embraced in Carter's strong arms.

To be continued!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The next day, Abby was eating her breakfast, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hi," she said smiling brightly as she opened the door. 

"How are you? "asked Carter as he walked into her apartment.

"Well, besides having to testify, I'm doing pretty well." Abby said with a nervous smile. Carter then sat down next to Abby.

"What time do you have to go to court?" 

"11am" said Abby softly." John, I just don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. I don't want to have to see him again." She nervously played with the ring on her finger.

"Well, you don't have to worry, because I'm not leaving anytime soon" said Carter as he held Abby tightly. 

"I know," replied Abby gently. Abby looked at the time, and saw that it was time to go.

"We better go," said Abby softly.

"Okay, let's go," said Carter as he took Abby's hand. She squeezed it slightly. Carter shut the door behind them.

*** 

About 20 minutes later, Abby and Carter walked into the courthouse and Abby come face to face with Brian for the first time since the attack. She sucks in her breath. Carter squeezes her hand.

"I'm here, he can't hurt you," whispered Carter delicately. 

"I know," said Abby softly as they walked into the courtroom. Abby was the first person on the stand, she wasn't sure if she could do this, she didn't want to have to remember when Brian beat her up, but she knew she had to. Carter went and sat down, as Abby went to get ready to go on the stand. 

***

 About 5 minutes later, "All rise, for Judge Simmons. This is the case of Joyce against Brian in the case of assault and battery."

"We call our first witness," said Joyce's lawyer." Abigail Lockhart," Abby walked up to the stand. 

"Do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth. "I do, sir." Abby nodded taking a deep breath.

"How did you come to know Joyce, and Brian?"

"They were my next-door neighbors," Abby said simply. The lawyer then went over to the jury.

"Is it true that you called police a couple times because of them?" Abby took a sip of her water.

"Yes, I called the police a couple of times, because I could hear them fighting, but she never pressed any charges against him." Joyce's lawyer walked to the jury again, "On the night of your attack, is it true that Brian assaulted Joyce."

"Yes, that is true,"

"I have no further questions for Miss. Lockhart." Brian's lawyer got up from his seat. 

"You are an alcoholic, aren't you? " asked Brian's lawyer. Abby frowned slightly confused at the question.

"Objection, Your Honor, this has nothing to do with the case," said Joyce's lawyer as he rose from his seat. 

"Sit down," the Judge told him. He then turned to Brian's lawyer. "Does this have something to do with the case?" asked Judge Simmons. 

"Yes, it does your honor" said Brian's lawyer. Abby was silent before she asked the question. 

"Yes, I'm a recovering alcoholic." 

Brian's lawyer then went up to the jury," On the night of your attack, you had a few drinks didn't you. Abby looked at Carter, she didn't know how to say this to make him less disappointed in her. She took a deep breath and plunged at the question nervously.

"Yes, I had a few drinks," said Abby quietly as she looked up, and saw Carter with a disappointed look on his face, and then he left the courthouse. "_What have I done?" thought Abby as she felt tears come to her eyes. She coughed softly._

To be continued 

Author's Note: In this story, Carter didn't know that Abby started drinking!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

 Author's Note: Carter didn't know about the drinking!!!!

When I Need You The Most

Chapter 9

"So would you say, that because you were drunk, that you opened the door? Isn't it true that you opened the door not once, but twice? In your opinion, would you say that if you were sober that night that you wouldn't have opened the door in the first place?"

"I don't know, sir," said Abby softly. All she cared about was finding Carter, and explaining everything to him.

"Your Honor, this is irrelevant to the case," said Joyce's lawyer as he stood up.

"I don't have any further questions for Miss. Lockhart."

"I don't have any further questions either," said Joyce's lawyer.

"You may step down," said the Judge. Abby quickly left the stand. She grabbed her jacket and left the courtroom, hoping that Carter was outside the door waiting for her. She looked around, but he was no where in sight. She sighed, angry at herself.

"Why didn't I tell Carter before the trial that I started drinking? I know the answer to that," She thought to herself. Abby smacked herself on the forehead.

"Because I didn't want him to be disappointed in me," said Abby aloud to herself.

"I have lost, not only my boyfriend, but also my best friend," said Abby to herself as she took a deep breath as she got outside. She felt like her heart had been broken into a million pieces. She started to walk, she didn't know she was going, but she knew that she needed to think. She needed to get her mind on something else, besides Carter, the trial, and Brian, but the only thing she could think about was Carter.

"Have I really lost him?" She felt tears rolling down her cheek.

***

"How could she not tell me that she started drinking again? I thought we were friends, well I thought we were more than that, but how can I be with someone who doesn't tell me the truth. How can I ever trust her about her drinking, or about anything else for that matter? I can't be with her. Not after this, but if that's really how I feel, why is she all I can think about? Why didn't I realize that she was drinking again? I am so confused.

There are so many questions, and not many answers.

***

Abby walked into her apartment, and sat down on the couch. She started to remember everything that Carter done for her. Let her stay at his place during the whole Brian ordeal, he was a great friend, and most of all; he was always there for her. Abby knew that she wasn't going to let him go this easily.

"I can't. I care about him, too much," Abby said aloud as she picked up her phone. She nervously dialed his number, and got the answering machine.

"John, I'm sorry. I know you are angry, but please let me explain it all to you. Call me." Abby then hung up the phone, and went in the kitchen to make something to eat.

"John, please understand, I don't want to lose you." Abby thought as she grabbed a cup from her cupboard. 

***

Carter parked his jeep into his driveway, and walked into the mansion. He went into the kitchen and makes himself a snack. He then went and sat on the couch. He saw he had three messages and pushed the button. He listened to the first two messages.

"Boring," he muttered. He then heard Abby's message. He hit the replay button and listened to it again, just to hear her beautiful voice. When he finally figured out what he needed to do, he grabbed his keys, and left the mansion.

***

Abby was about to go to sleep when there was a knock at the door. She looked through the peephole. Ever since her attack, she liked to be sure she knew who was at her door. She couldn't believe he was there, standing on her doorstep. Abby opened the door.

"Car..."Abby began, but he interrupted her.

"We need to talk," Carter said softly as he walked into her apartment.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10:

When I Need You The Most 

By: Starbright and tydavislover 

Chapter 10 

"Carter..." Abby began nervously. She couldn't believe that he was here.

"We really need to talk," Abby nodded. 

"Yeah, we do. Want to come in?" Abby asked. Carter nodded.

"Sure," he said stepping into her apartment. 

"Want something to drink?" Abby asked as she walked into the kitchen. She did not want him to ask her about her drinking, but she knew that he would soon. 

"No, thanks, I'm fine," said Carter as he sat down. "But I would really like to know why you didn't tell me you were drinking that night"? He looked really hurt and angry. Abby closed her eyes and sighed.

"I just had some wine, John. It wasn't that much and it didn't affect me in anyway. That attorney twisted it around to make it look like it did, but I promise you, I was in my right mind when I opened the door," Abby said truthfully. She sat down in a chair across from Carter. He looked at her. 

"Why were you drinking in the first place? You are a recovering alcoholic. You know that one drink can turn you right down that road again," 

"I know and I don't know why I did, I guess I just wanted it. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, but I knew that you would be disappointed in me and I didn't want you to be," 

"I am more disappointed in you now! I don't know if I can trust you anymore," Abby held back her tears. 

"Of course you can. Carter, you know me. You know that I didn't tell you, because I care about you and I didn't want to hurt or disappoint you," Abby cried. 

"I care about you, too, but this," Carter began softly. 

"I know. I know, but please believe me. I haven't had a drink since that night! I promise and I don't plan on having anymore! Please, Carter," Abby began. Carter stood up. 

"I need to think some things through," said Carter as he got near the door. Carter turned around and looked at Abby, he was going to say something, but decided against it. 

"John, please don't go. We need to sort this out," Abby began. He opened the door and walked out, leaving Abby staring at the door. She started to chase after him, but she wasn't sure it was going to make a difference. 

"What have I done?" she asked herself as tears fell down her cheeks. 

****

The next day, Abby walked into the lounge, and Susan was there. 

"Hey," Susan said. 

"Hi," said Abby as she opened her locker.

"How are you?"

"Okay," said Abby as she sat down.

"Is Carter okay?" asked Susan. Abby turned around. 

"What do you mean?" Abby asked as she looked up.

"I don't know, he seems really quiet today, is everything okay with you and Carter?"

"Not really," said Abby in a quiet voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Susan, concerned. 

"No, that's okay," said Abby as she left the lounge. Abby was walking toward the exam room when she saw Carter coming towards her. There was an awkward moment between them as both of them didn't know what to say. Abby smiled at Carter, but he just walked by her, as he wasn't ready to talk to her yet. Carter turned around as Abby was walking off.

"I miss you already," he whispered. 

"Have I lost the best thing in my life?" he thought as he walked away. 

***

Later that day, Carter went on his break, and went to the only place that he could sort things out, the Lake. He couldn't believe that he came to the place that he and Abby had a lot of talks together, isn't that ironic. He knew he had been too hard on Abby, but he was just worried about her, one drink can turn into two then more. She meant so much to me and I probably just blew everything I had with her. He thought to himself. Carter then felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up, and could believe she was here. 

"Abby," he said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"I'm here to tell you…." Abby took a deep breath before she spoke. Abby took his hand. "John Carter, I don't want to lose you, because I'm in love with you," 

To be continued!!! 


	11. Chapter 11:

**Chapter 11**

**" When**** I Need You The Most"**

Abby couldn't believe that she just told Carter how she felt about him. She took a deep breath and sat down next to Carter.

"Abby," Carter began, but Abby stopped him before he could say anything.

"I have to say something first. I know that I should have told you about the drinking a long time ago, but I didn't and I wish I could take it back, but I can't and," Abby then took Carter's hand in hers. "I don't want to lose you because of it, I want to be with you, John Carter." Abby then leaned over and kissed Carter fully on the lips.

"But I don't know if that is enough or if our relationship is  over," Abby said sadly looking down at their locked fingers. Carter lifted Abby's chin and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I have done a lot of thinking about us, Abby, and I want to be with you, too. I just..... Don't lie to me ever again, Abby." Carter said softly. Abby smiled  and lifted her hand and touched Carter's cheek.

"I won't," she smiled. Abby's pager then went off. She looked down and groaned.

"I have to go back to work now." she said as she stood up. She sighed.  Carter got up from the bench and knew that everything was going to be okay. Abby and him had a lot to deal with, but they would get through it, together Abby took a few steps away from him, heading back to the hospital.

"I love you too," Carter blurt out. Abby stopped dead in her tracks and turned around with a huge smile on her face. Carter walked closer to her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I'll walk back with you," smiled Carter. Abby smiled looking up at him.

"Okay," said Abby as they headed back to work.

***

Later that night, Abby was at her locker getting her jacket on when Susan entered.

"Hi," she said. Abby turned around and smiled.

"Hey. How is your shift going?" Abby asked. Susan shrugged.

"It's going.....So, I guess that you and Carter have sorted everything out," she asked with a slight smile.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Abby as she sat down on the couch looking up at Susan.

"Carter was happier when he came back from his break, so I just thought that.... Why? Am I wrong?" Susan asked with a look. Abby chuckled as she looked at her friend.

"No! No, we have sort everything out,"  Abby smiled. Susan smiled brightly and hugged Abby.

"Good! I'm happy for the both of you," Susan smiled. Abby pulled away from her and smiled.

"Thanks. That really means a lot, Susan. You are a great friend," Abby said with a smile. Carter then entered the lounge.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked curiously eyeing each of the women.

"Oh, nothing much," laughed Susan.

"Are you getting off now?" asked Carter glancing at Abby as he opened his locker.

"Yeah," Abby said as she walked to Carter. Abby was so happy that Carter and her were back together. Susan looked at her two best friends and could see that they needed some time alone. She smiled and quietly walked out of the lounge.

"Why do you want to know when I get off?" grinned Abby as she leaned over and kissed Carter.

"I just thought we could go to your place," Carter said. Abby smiled.

"Sure, I'll get my jacket," 

"Susan, we are going to go now. Thanks for...." said Abby as she turned around, and saw that Susan was gone.

"I wonder where she went?" Abby asked looking back at her boyfriend with a confused look. Carter shrugged.

"I guess she realize that we need some time alone," Carter said as he put his arms around Abby,

"Yeah I guess she did"

"Come on, let's go,"

****

Later, Abby and Carter were cuddled on her couch, watching a movie.

"Why did you have to pick such a click flick?" Carter asked in a slight groan. Abby glanced at him and started laughing.

"It is called a romantic comedy" she laughed as she put her arms around Carter.

"Oh sorry," laughed Carter as he leaned over and kissed Abby. She looked at Carter, she thought that they were over just a few hours ago, but now she was in the arms of the man that she loves. They were given a second chance at love, and she wasn't going to ruin it.

To be continued!!! 


	12. Chapter 12:

**When I Need You The Most**

**Chapter 12**

About 6 months later, Abby woke up and looked to her side, and saw Carter lying next to her. She couldn't believe how happy she was with him. After they sort out everything, their love was stronger than ever. She felt like they could deal with anything now.

"Abby," whispered Carter, as he could see that she was thinking intensely about something. She turned around to face him, and smiled.

"What were you thinking about just then" he asked as they crawled out of the bed, and headed towards the kitchen.

"I was thinking about us," Abby said as she looked up at Carter and smiled.

"Oh were you?" laughed Carter as he put his arms around her.

"I hope it was all good," he said. Abby smiled.

"Of course it was," Abby said as she leaned over and kissed Carter.

***

The next day, Abby was sitting in the lounge when Carter entered.

"Hey," he said as he went and sat down to her. "I miss you this morning,"

"Yeah, I had an early shift, and I saw that you were sleeping soundly, I didn't want to wake you up," Abby then got up from the couch, and went to her locker.

"You know I didn't forget what today is," said Carter as he came up behind her. She turned around with this confused look on her face.

"What is today?" Abby asked. Carter smiled softly and gently brushed the hair out of her face.

"Happy Anniversary," he said as he leaned over and kissed her. Abby smiled.

"Did you really think that I would forgot that today is our first anniversary together,"

"If you don't count that week that we were apart," laughed Abby.

"Yeah, but I don't think about the time we are apart, I'm just glad that we sorted everything out," Chuny then entered the room.

"We need you both out here; we have an MVA victim coming in,"

"We are coming," they both said. Carter turned around.

"Dinner tonight at 8pm at that new Mexican restaurant,"

"Okay," Abby said as she and Carter hurried out of the lounge.

***

Later that day, Abby was getting ready to leave for the day when Susan entered the lounge.

"Your shift is over, I take it," Susan said as she went up to her locker.

"Yeah, but I have to go home and get ready for my date," said Abby with a smile as she put on her jacket. Susan smiled slightly.

"Oh, so you and Carter are going out for a nice dinner." Susan said, as she sat down.

"Yeah it is our first anniversary together," Abby said as she started to smile. Susan looked at Abby, and could see how happy she was.

"You know I can see how happy Carter is with you, and I'm really happy for you the both of you," Susan said as she stood up.

"Thanks Susan," Abby said and gave her a quick hug.

"I really should be going now," Abby said as she walked out of the lounge.

***

Abby was waiting for Carter outside of the restaurant. It was a little chilly outside and she rubbed her arms gently.

"Hey," Carter said from behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's no problem, can we go in now?" Abby said who was starting to shiver.

"Sure," said Carter as they walked into the restaurant.

"Table for Carter," he said as they walked up to the waitress.

"Right this way," the waitress said. They followed her to their table.

"Thank you, " they said as they sat down. Abby couldn't believe that they have been together for a whole year. It just seems like yesterday when they just started going out. We had our problems along the way. It wasn't smooth sailing, but I think it makes us a better couple now, and we can deal with anything that happens for here onwards, Abby thought to herself. Carter smiled at Abby.

"I love you," he said, as he took her hold of her hand.

"I love you too, John," Abby said as she smiled at him. He then took a box out of his pocket.

"This is for you. Happy Anniversary," he said as she handed her the box. She looked up at him, and grinned. She opened the box, and it was a bracelet. She gasped.

"Oh John, I love it, " she said as she got up from her chair and hugged Carter.

"Look inside," Carter asked. She looked at it, and saw that it had Forever engraved in it.

"Oh John," she said as she leaned over and kissed him. This was the best anniversary she has ever had, Abby thought to herself. She and Carter were going to be together now and forever.

The End


End file.
